


Long life this stupid love

by JustHawk



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Doctor Who References, Embarrassment, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Outing, Party, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHawk/pseuds/JustHawk
Summary: What had just happened? They just wanted to do something confident and now they talk with their former best-friend?Later their nerves strands snap and they tell everything.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Moon/Piper (Cobra Kai)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Long life this stupid love

**Author's Note:**

> Some idiots in love for you uwu
> 
> This is a reference to S02 E09 
> 
> Enjoy! :3

"Hey, great hair," Hawk said to the stranger with a confident undertone. She thanked them, but didn't loosen her stance, she still had her arms crossed. "Yours is great too, so spiky," she tried to return the compliment. 

They joked briefly that everyone always wants to touch their hair, but they always say no. However, she would be allowed to. 

They grinned at her while she gave them a slightly awkward smile. "I'm Hawk," they introduced themself briefly to her. But just as she was about to answer, Moon came running from the side and ran into the newcomer's arms "Piper!" Hawk looked at the two, now kissing, women perplexed.

They did not quite understand what was going on. What had they missed? Apart from that, it was always clear to them that Moon was more bisexual or even pansexual.

Slowly they moved away from the two and, still surprised, plopped down on the couch. They had already thought about dating a male themself. But there was almost no one eligible. 

The guys from the Cobra Kai dojo were all not their type.

They stroked the scar on their upper lip uncertainly. Their eyes were glued to the floor. There was one person they had been crushing on for a while after all. 

They didn't know if it was really love they felt or just a crush, but whenever they saw him they felt like their stomach would burst with butterflies and their heart would jump out of their chest.

All of a sudden they felt the sofa next to them lower. They looked up to see who had just sat down with them. 

Demetri.

Their heart began to beat faster again. Trying not to let it show, they almost didn't notice the question Demetri had just asked them, "-Doctor Who trailer?" Hawk noticed a slight tinge of panic rising in them. Had they caught the question correctly?

They then just shook their head, because if they had picked up the question correctly, the answer would have been no. They had retreated from any nerd stuff.

Demetri seemed to be amused, but Hawk wouldn't let go of their hard voice: "Don't bother me with this nerd shit." Demetri leaned back a bit, "There's a new doctor," he mumbled. 

Hawk was now curious after all and then slowly dared to ask a question "Is he good?" Demetri just nodded "She is," he finally gave. Hawk now looked at him on fire "A woman?" Their former best friend just nodded. 

It struck them then that this was the longest, most normal and peaceful conversation between them in a long time. 

Hawk, without saying anything, looked at Demetri. Everything around them suddenly went into slow motion. 

They could just kiss him now. But they didn't. They held back. They couldn't drop their coats at a party. 

So they stood up, emptied their cup on Demetris head and walked away. 

They didn't want to see him in front of them. 

~~~

A high-pitched squeal sounded and a short time later Demetri's voice spoke through the speakers of the DJ system. He had grabbed the microphone to say something. He also got straight to the point.

He spoke warmly about Hawk, calling them by his real name. 

Hawk was about to storm forward and beat the shit out of him. But a few 'friends' held them back, but also their heart was screaming at them to let it go. 

But when Demetri mentioned their bed-wetting, their nerve strands snapped. 

They stormed up to the podium and grabbed Demetri by the collar of his shirt. They were about to punch him when their hand, clenched in a fist, stopped.

They couldn't "Shit, why Demetri?" Demetri just grinned in victory. He knew he had hit Hawk's sore spot "What, Eli?" Hawk squinted their eyes tightly. 

No one was supposed to call them that. Especially not the person they loved. They let go of Demetri and reached for the mic. 

They brought it to their mouth. They sucked the air deep into their lungs and then exhaled heavily before speaking "Yes, everything Demetri just said is true. Yes, I am embarrassed and it was a secret. But more importantly, you all forget the name 'Eli' right now," they looked seriously at the people's faces and then took a deep breath, "A lot of people only know me as Hawk, and that's good, it feels better. And I've come to realize that I'm.... Nonbinary! So anyone who is a homophobic, transphobic, non-accepting asshole can fuck off or I'll beat you into the grave!" Some looked at them startled, some they had to give an angry look to them before they stopped laughing. 

Demetri stood rooted to the spot next to them, he hadn't expected that now. He really hadn't done anything with Hawk for too long. But now that he knew what was going on, he understood them better.

Hawk didn't want to look weak, or any other way. 

They wanted to be included.

They had been a loser, coming out would have made it worse. 

Suddenly Demetri felt someone grab him by the sweater again and pull him close. Hawk looked him right in the eye.

Less than half a minute later, Hawk gently pressed their lips to Demetri's. Demetri was so surprised that at first he did not respond at all, but eventually he joined in the rhythmic, smooth and loving movements.

So there they stood, in front of everyone, kissing.

Some cheering. A few shouting insults, but both of them blinding those out. It was their moment.

Briefly they disengaged "I'm sorry Demetri, for everything". Demetri smiled gently and stroked Hawk's cheek "I understand. I love you, have for ages".

Hawk chuckled a little and brushed a strand of hair from Demetri's face "Why did it have to come to this. I fucking love you too!" Again they kissed the taller one and put their hands on his neck. This time it was quieter around them.

They enjoyed it. 

"SEEK A ROOM!" made them startle. 

They laughed. 

In front of them stood members from both dojos, smiling. Not about to take each other down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud of this one. 
> 
> Hope you all liked it.
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> You can always leave tips in the comments :3
> 
> Have a nice day ^^


End file.
